To be a killer
by rosalina2123
Summary: What happens when Emma and Paul find out that Jacob has never killed anyone, will they try to kill him to get him to think like a victim? In flashback, Jacob and Paul are under their alias's. Warning: implied attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warm blood runs across my collarbone leaving sticky wetness on my chest. The figure crawls on top of me forcing my mouth open and pouring the alchol down my throat. I try to spit it out but the hand slaps me and I'm forced to swallow it as I feel like i'm going to vomit. Pushing the figure off of me I proceed to vomit on the dense wood floor, "Damn it Jacob"i hear the voice say quietly. Once I finish I lay back down on the bed and tears stream down my cheeks, I don't deserve this,but yet I was the one to get myself into this situation. They say that this is supposed to help me learn how to kill, by being the victim,i can hit them were it hurts the most. I've never killed anybody but yet ironically enough I'm in Carolls cult, three long years and yet I've never had the guts to kill anyone. The figure,Paul I'm guessing, lifts me out of the bed and takes me to the bathroom, proceeding to run water and then once it's full shutting it off. He then undresses me and puts me in the tub as I flail at fist because I think he's going to drown me but in reality he's just trying to get rid of the vomit and blood on my skin.

Once he's done he helps me out of the water and then dries me off and puts me in new clothes. He then takes me back to the bedroom and lays me down on the bed and then leaves to go see Emma. My whole body aches and my breath tastes like liquor and vomit, sweat beads down my forehead and I can't even move to wipe it off. Footsteps come up the stairs and the door creaks open as Emma comes to sit on the bed beside me. She has a wet washcloth in her hand along with a thermometer, she takes my temp first and then lays the wet cloth on my forehead. As far as I can tell Paul is not in the room at the moment and maybe that is a good thing because soon enough I find her hand resting on my upper thigh. She squeezes it between her hands, and then tries to put her hands on my bare stomach but Paul shows up in the door way and she starts acting oh so innocent so he won't pick up on what she really is up to. He brings in water and helps me to sit up , then holds the cool glass to my dry lips. I sip the water greedily until it's gone, then I lie back down letting Paul's gentle but rough hands rub my temples and then sink down into my cheeks. I relax a little too much and I realize that It must be a mixture of alchol and being drugged because I would never dare fall asleep when he is in the room,i don't trust him that much, not after what happened that night 2 years ago.

Flashback.

_Tears stain my cheeks as I start to realize what happened in there, he shoved me on the table,tried to take my pants off and when that didn't work put his hands down my pants. I kicked him in the groin some how someway because I don't want this, I really don't want this, and then I escaped. Now i'm sitting against the door, trying to keep him inside, as the door next door opens. It's Sara our neighbor, she comes down the steps and comes and sits beside me. "Hey Will, what's going on, I heard a lot of yelling and banging you ok"she asks, "I'm not sure, Billy got really really violent, and he attempted something on me"i say. "What did he try, did he you know"she asks trying to beat around the bush, "yeah,but he wasn't successful ,i escaped before he could do anything other than slap me"I say. "I'm going to call 911 for the cops, see if we can't get this thing settled out"she says, "alright"I say reluctantly as she puts her hand on my shoulder. _

_She grabs her cell phone out of her pocket and then dials 911, I can hear her talking to someone on the other line,tellig them that there is a domestic violence disturbance and the address. Once she's done she gently grabs my hand and squeezes it, she knows how scared I am, of everything including Billy. Soon enough the cops show up sirens blaring, a cop gets out of the car and comes over to me. In the pale yellow light it's obvious that he notices the purpling bruise on my cheek,but he doesn't say a word about it, he just starts to ask questions. I'm embarrassed to tell him what happened in there, but I do anyways as he writes stuff down. Then he follow's the other officer inside and I can see them talking to Billy, and eventually an officer grabs his arm none to gently and they lead him outside. Once he sees me , he grows agitated and then proceeds to attack me again, but the officers grab him and force him into the car. They drive off into the night and Sara gently grabs my arm and helps me inside her apartment, and then lays me down on the couch. I fall asleep soon enough, dreading what the morning will bring._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rough hands gently grasp my shoulders as I feel arms lay against my chest, my eyes open as I hear a voice, "shh baby, it's ok", Paul I can tell because Emma would never call me baby or wrap her arms around me. I lean into his embrace, comforted by the warmth but I can't help but wonder how long I've been out. "Paul what time is it, how long have I been out"I say voice croaky from non use, "it's 1 o'clock, you've been out since 10"he says, grabbing a glass of water off of the bed side table, "here have some water"he says. He holds the cup to my lips and I sip greedily with thirst, "whoa easy, you'll get sick if you drink too fast"he says, hand rubbing my neck like he normally does as a comforting gesture, "ok"i say slowing down. Once I'm finished, he puts the glass on the bed side table, and then gently puts a thermometer in my mouth, it eventually beeps, "104, Jacob that's not good", "when did I get a fever, now that I think about it my stomach hurts"i say, "you got a fever probably about 11, I think maybe it has to do with withdrawal, but where does you stomach hurt"he asks, "just in the center, ow"i say, rolling back on my side,pulling my knees to my stomach.

Suddenly I feel his hands rubbing my back talking nonsense words to me, soon enough it passes and I'm ok for the moment, "Paul thank you"I say, "no problem babe, I'm going to talk to Emma, we need to get you to a hospital"he says, "it's risky though, what if they catch us"i ask, "well we will just use our aliases, they'll never know the difference"he says, "ok"I say. He leaves the room and after awhile they both come back, "OK, Jacob we're going to the emergency room, you need it"she says, gently sitting me up with help of Paul, they put my shirt on and then ease me to the side of the bed so they can put my pants and shoes on. They do then I'm helped to a standing position so we can go to the car,then we go down the hallway and the stairs. We reach the car and Paul slides into the back seat first and then with Emma's help lifts me the rest of the way in. I end up on my side with my head in Paul's lap. I feel him thread his fingers through my hair as Emma starts driving. I doze off at some point because the next thing I know we're at the hospital.

Someone, Emma I guess went inside because she comes back with a nurse and a doctor. They open the door and very gently with Paul's help they slide me onto a gurney outside of the car, "what's his name"I hear the doctor ask Paul quietly, "Will"he says, "alright Will, I'm doctor Adams, i'll be taking care of you tonight", "ok, ow it hurts"i say, "what hurts"she asks, "my stomach,in the center"i say. "alright let's not make him stay outside any longer, let's go"she says. The last thing I remember is being wheeled inside and everything goes black.


End file.
